


Apocalyptic log

by Munna_DreamBall



Series: Duskverse [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Both RSE and ORAS character designs, Dadxie, Diary, Gen, ORAS Emerald AU, Police Brutality, REAAAAALLY canon divergent, Rating will climb over time, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munna_DreamBall/pseuds/Munna_DreamBall
Summary: We've seen Team Dusk and the lives of their members. But what of Team Aqua and Team Magma, the Hoennese rival teams that merged into one after the harrowing incident of 2014?These are their stories, told through a sporadically-updated audio journal kept by the broken boss of Team Magma, Maxie.





	1. Entry one: Peace at last...?

_The computer generated voice recited the date and time emotionlessly..._

**Entry number: One.**

**Date: December 12, 2014.**

**Time: 10:45 PM Hoenn Time.**

* * *

We finally did it. It was very difficult, and many times I was certain we would fail, but we managed to negotiate our freedom from the international police. There is now a ceasefire in effect between us. The conditions are easy to follow. 

 

We will not do anything to harm any civilians. 

We will not plan anything overly ambitious without the consent of the Pokémon League.

We will not commit any crimes in general.

We will not engage any other Teams.

And in exchange, the international police and Pokémon league are not allowed to harm us under any circumstances. None of us will be punished at all, and our base won't even be monitored. 

 

See? Simple. Alas, we had to fight for it.

As I speak, I am holding an ice pack to my left eye. A particularly rowdy officer punched me in the face during one of our near-failures. 

I must confess, I am indeed quite shaken up and I want to just sleep forever after such a tense and harrowing encounter. I was so worried about the grunts... The children...

But... By Arceus... We did it. The grunts... The admins... All the children are safe. 

Both Team Aqua and Team Magma have abandoned their old bases, and we now live together in a hidden underground complex situated as far from the nearest town as possible. There is even a chain link fence installed around the gate to our base. 

Though the grunts and the others are safe... This does nothing to soothe the pain in my heart.

The incident may have caused minimal damage, and as far as I know, nobody was harmed or killed, but it could have been so, so much worse. Archie and I, we nearly caused the apocalypse. 

For the next two weeks, both teams are taking a break, to recover from everything. Then, we will get back to work. 

...

...

...

...Why do I feel this unbearable sense of dread? 


	2. Entry two: The first nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxie's first nightmare, right before New Year's Eve.

**Entry number: Two.**

**Date: December 30, 2014.**

**Time: 12:45 A.M. Hoenn Time.**

* * *

 

A few minutes ago I was disturbed from my sleep by a horrific, unworldly nightmare.

In it, we were standing on that Arceusforsaken bridge again. Groudon and Kyogre were battling to the death... And destroying everything in their paths.

People... People were screaming. Men, women, children. All screaming helplessly as they died by Groudon and Kyogre's hands.

By  _our_ hands. 

Urgh... I need a damn drink. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is so short, but honestly, real life audio diary entries aren't that long. Talking so much at one time can wear you out!
> 
> So... I guess that makes this more realistic??? ;w;


	3. Entry three: New year, new team

**Entry number: Three.**

**Date: January 1, 2015.**

**Time: 3:00 A.M. Hoenn time.**

* * *

 

Ah, 2015. A year for new beginnings. I have just now returned from the festivities in our base's common room, where we all watched the ball drop in Nimbasa City on a vast projection screen. Making sure the underaged grunts did not smuggle in any alcohol was rather difficult though, to say the least.

Kagari, apparently on a sugar high, continuously tried to get any male in arm's length of her to dance with her. If honesty is a rule, I thought it was adorable. She even went so far as to chase Ushio across the room. 

Anyway... I truly am hopeful for the future. Despite everything, I'm certain that we will get it right this time. The wellbeing of humanity and pokémon... That is what matters to us, on both teams. 

We are working on dividing our duties evenly, to ensure that our grunts will know what is expected of them. Team Magma will focus on humanity and the land, and Team Aqua will focus on the sea and the pokémon. We will collaborate as often as possible, to ensure that our alliance is strengthened. Because we're not Team Aqua and Team Magma anymore...

We are one singular team. 

I can only hope it stays that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be wondering, "Who the hell are Ushio and Kagari?!"  
> The answer is that this AU features all version variations of each character. As in, I use both the RSE and ORAS designs for the admins.
> 
> The RSE designs use the original Japanese names of the characters.
> 
> So, the characters are named this way, for all the dense people like me:
> 
> ORAS Shelly design = Shelly  
> ORAS Matt design = Matt  
> ORAS Courtney design = Courtney  
> ORAS Tabitha design = Tabitha
> 
> RSE Shelly design = Izumi  
> RSE Matt design = Ushio  
> RSE Courtney design = Kagari  
> RSE Tabitha design = Homura


End file.
